Silence can be killer
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: Rin never spoke and has a mysterious past. Sesshomaru going to high school, meets Rin he's curiosity is peeked by her strange actions, what exactly was this girl? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered it on a heavenly figure in bed. His silver hair like a blanket around him, his eyes magneta lids open revealing honey-gold eyes open. He got up and went to shower, grabbing black jeans, and a white long-sleeved with a red collar, and cuffs.

He walked out into the balcony and watched the sun begin creeping up into the sky like a spider, quickly spreading it rays of light through the fields. The sun reflected in his eyes blending into his pools of deep honey amber. He watched it as it made its way open until it finally made it way up, and was directly in front of him. Walking in no rush he made his way downstairs. He passed the kitchen and was about to go through the front door, when a voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, come here." His father called. He walked into the kitchen to see his fathers gaze staring intently at the ramen inside the pot that Izayoi was making. "Yes father?"

"Starting today both you and Inuyasha are required to take your swords, everywhere you go, it is a school rule for juniors and higher. It is also a rule of Japan. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru went up to his room, and got Tenseiga. He stared at it hatefully, but tied it through the sword belt lock on his jeans. He deserved Tetseiga and yet father had given him this crappy sword. He then proceeded to walk out the door effectively slamming Inuyasha into the wall. "Watch it half-breed." He growled.

Inuyasha glared," At least I wasn't the one who slammed the door open like a jack-ass in a hurry." Sesshomaru's lips set in a straight line. And he almost punched him right into the floor when his father voice stopped him." Fight and I will kick both of you out of this house!"

He lowered his fist and left Inuyasha, who leaned against the wall glaring at him. He had Tetseiga at his side; he knew Sesshomaru hated him for it. He twitched his ears to get rid of such thoughts.

He walked outside and was suddenly engulfed in a white sphere. It shot off into the blue sky, today was his first day of school at the demon school, at Shikon Youki High.

The school was hard to miss, it was really big, like "Holy shit, are you sure this isn't a military base" big. It had approximately over three hundred rooms, it was three stories, the school itself was over three miles big, it was surrounded by forest but the back had a long neatly cut field. There was only two dirt paths leading to the school and a place for demons who flew to land on in front of the school which was a small cement area. The school was large silver and was solar powered, it was reinforced with steel, so it wouldn't sustain damage from fights, and the school had white rimmed edges.

He landed in the front court yards, where he saw fan girls gathering and staring at him. There was only one thing that made him uncomfortable and that was fan girls, those things were dangerous–rabid and killer.

Only demons, half-demons, monks, priestesses, and demon slayers ironically, are allowed in this school. Ordinary humans weren't allowed in the school, thankfully. He stood there and out of the corner of his eye his saw Koga run up to him, which was fast.

Koga was a wolf demon, with sky blue eyes and black hair. He was extremely fast for a wolf demon, more so than any other demon he'd seen. Today he was wearing a tight black shirt and deep blue jeans.

Soon after he saw the half-demon Naraku, his impassive gaze turned somewhat bored and then annoyed as he saw the wind demon, Kagura, wink seductively at him.

Naraku, a vile vermin, he had long wavy black hair, he feeds of the demonic power of other demons, his red piercing eyes were his worst and best feature.

Kagura the wind sorceress wouldn't be half bad if she would leave him alone, and got a life. She was always around Naraku, but she was a bitch. He disliked her, and got on his nerves sometimes so much, that he wished to kill her sometimes.

In response he sent a cold, vicious glare at her, her eyes widened and she then smiled again." I don't know why you don't just kill the whore Sesshomaru." Koga spat in disgust. Sesshomaru was in a good mood and decided to humor Koga," Because, if I kill her now, what shall we do for fun at the end of our senior year?" Koga's eyes lit up in amusement and evil delight. He smiled his two front fangs extending a little," dreams come true!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a ghostly evil smile, which made even his own father cringe. The bell rang and everyone began swarming in, he stayed behind and then when it was a bit clear began to walk in. He looked at his schedule,

Advisory: Mrs. Gen #26

Algebra: Mr. Yoshin #101

Biology: Mr. Cezon #74

Martial Arts: Mrs. Rein Gym

Lunch

Demon power control: Mr. Chiyo Field

Language Arts: Mrs. Keira #18

History: Mr. Hein #20

He walked into his classroom, and saw the teacher. Tiger demoness black diamond on the middle of her forehead, red-orange stripes in her black hair. Piercing silver eyes, and dangerously sharp claws, had two scythes at her side.

He sat down in the front of the class, and more and more people swarmed in, he almost growled in annoyance as he saw he had Kagura in his advisory. Soon after he saw Miroku the lecherous monk, Sango the demon exterminator, Kagome the priestess, and Inuyasha.

The bell rang, and the teacher cleared her throat," Good morning class, I am Mrs. Gen. Welcome to your junior year, at Shikon Youki High." She looked around and began reading her attendance roll," Kagome Higurashi,"

"Here."

"Miroku Hazati."

"Here."

"Sango Motoma."

"Present."

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Hn."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"What?"

"Hakakku Zentzu."

"Hey."

"Ginta Zentzu."

"What's up?"

"Koga Zentzu."

"Yo."

"Bankotsu Retsin."

"Sup."

Jakotsu Jenin."

"Rin Inuzuka."

The teacher called her name again.

Silence. She was about to move on, when the door opened to reveal a girl. She had raven-black hair cascading down her back. She had Hazel eyes, and stood pretty damn tall, for a woman. She was wearing a long dark blue sleeved shirt and her hands were covered by black gloves. And she was wearing light blue jeans.

And on her head was a silver haired puppy, with electric blue eyes, black paws and ears.

She walked in, and silently closed the door. The teachers nose twitched and her eyes narrowed,"Rin Inuzuka?"

The girl nodded.

Rin walked down and sat down in the empty seat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught her scent, and his golden eyes widened somewhat.

She was human; she had no aura at all.

"Very well, before I go on Rule one: You have to be on time. Rule two: No pets in school." She gazed at Rin and looked at Hana, Rin shook her head no.

The teacher gave a low growl but moved on.

"Hana Inuzuka."

The puppy on Rin's head barked once. The teacher raised one amused eyebrow and then Kagura spoke out. "Mrs. Gen, I thought this school didn't allow humans…did that rule change?" she asked.

"I do not know, I didn't receive any notice saying that rule changed." She said, half in thought. Hana growled at Kagura and it was a low threatening sound that seemed impossible to emanate from such a small pup. Kagura merely glared, but Hana bared her teeth revealing, not so small canines.

"Enough!" The teacher snarled. But Hana did not cease, her growl began to get louder and her fur was bristling. The teacher merely glared, but it made it worse. Rin raised her hand, and held up one finger. The pup immediately quieted, but still bared her teeth.

Sesshomaru merely looked on in silent amusement and resentment. A human had been allowed in the school, and he hated that, humans were weak and idiotic.

"Okay here are the main rules

1. No killing anyone.

2. You are not allowed to use your swords, daggers, or any demonic powers unless instructed to do so, or in self-defense.

3. Destroying, scratching, poisoning and/or dismembering anyone or anything in the school is not allowed.

4. Watch where you transform people, this is school and it's in one piece, and we'd like to keep it that way.

5. No hypnotizing, or throwing things in class.

Follow those rules and you will be fine."

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left going to their next class. The girl Rin, walked off on her own, disappearing around the corner. Sesshomaru contemplated a little on the girl, she was odd.

He shrugged it off, and went to his second period.

"So what do you think was up with that girl?" Shippo asked. "I don't know, the thing that bothers me is that, how did she even get into the school in the first place." Inuyasha said.

"She seemed different oh well, c'mon lets go." Sango said.

The day dragged on and all they did was review what they would begin doing tomorrow and rules. The day finally came to an end, and they all filed out. Sesshomaru was extremely annoyed, it seemed, after third period he had her every single period. It was very aggravating, it was annoying because he couldn't help but be intrigued by her.

He waited until all the class cleared out, and then the school. About twenty minutes later the school was empty; he walked away, but stepped on stepped on something. Whatever that something was, it let out a yip and bit him, hard drawing some blood.

He moved his foot and looked down at the dog," Filthy mutt." He said He raised his claws to kill it and an eerie green glow began to glow from them, but a blur shot by his eyes widened as he was met face to face with a very pissed human woman. She raised her arm and gave him the hardest right hook he'd ever felt in his life. He took a step back, in pure shock and some pain; he tasted blood in his mouth and felt his split lip begin to heal almost immediately. He also felt some blood trickle down his nose, and knew he would have a bruise on his cheek that would be there for the next fifteen minutes or so by the sheer force of the punch.

He stared in shock at the woman who was currently in a defensive position tense and ready to attack, he heard a soft growl resonating from her chest, and took that as a clear warning, touching the dog was a big; No, No.

Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing off white pearly teeth, and two pointed teeth that looked dangerously close to being fangs.

What a strange human. Was his only coherent thought.

He cleared his head and let off a glare of his own and let out a low growl rumbling in his chest. It went on for a few more minutes, until the puppy whined and she ripped her gaze away to look at the puppy. The puppy whined softly and gave her a pleading look, her eyes softened and she tilted her head slightly. The puppy wagged her tail and jumped on her head. Rin glared at him one more time before whipping around and walking away.

He stared after her, no one…absolutely no one had ever defied him like the human girl just did. He narrowed his eyes and shot forward, he looked around but the girl was gone, he sniffed the air for her scent and found nothing except the smell of pine, lilies, and earth. He sniffed around a bit more for the scent of a human, and then realized with sudden shock that the scent of pine, lilies and earth was her scent. But for such a pure scent to come from a human was unusual, it was extremely rare. One in a million.

Clearing his head of all thoughts he followed the scent of the human into the forest, wondering why the hell a human would be in there. He followed the scent and then noticed that it split into two directions. Both smelled exactly like her, not a single difference, he decided to go with the left.

He shot off running, blazes of green and brown shooting past him. When he finally stopped he hit a dead end, the trail just faded. He only furrowed his eyebrows slightly, before finally letting it drop.

For now.

He gathered energy on his feet and floated it into the air. He drifted through the sky enjoying the view. His father owned miles and miles of land, including the one his school was located, and one of the rules was you didn't destroy anything for building, especially trees and lands. He only allowed the school and a couple of small grocery stores to be built, and the only roads here were dirt.

So basically it was miles and miles of green and more green. He liked it this way, the air was clean and not polluted, and the land here was untouched by humans. The best part was that it was the entire West section of Japan and more. His father was extremely powerful, so year by year; the lands grew and became green.

Finally his family house came to view; it was a mansion that had been built there long ago. He landed quietly in the balcony of his room, and went directly into the bathroom. He frowned when he saw his marred cheek; the human must've hit him harder than he had originally thought if the bruise was almost gone. Usually bruises were gone within a minute or less when delivered. The bruise then disappeared from sight altogether.

He was off by a minute, he then smirked. "Interesting, maybe this school year won't be as dull as I originally anticipated..."

With that thought in mind he showered quickly, and put on white jeans, black boots, a bullet proof jacket and then a white shirt on. He quickly put the Tenseiga on his lock, and went to the balcony. Seeing his brother and father there, all three of them nodded, and took off in separate directions, going out to patrol the lands.

He was in a run and finally landed on the edge of the border, it had taken him an hour to reach the border running non-stop. He began walking along the edge sniffing around, making sure the border had not altered, and if it had he merely repositioned it, and if he caught the smell of whoever had moved the border, he would merely find them and kill them.

He found nothing wrong with as of yet, but he still had quite a few more hours left of borders to patrol. He walked on letting his thoughts drift on random unimportant things. Suddenly his thoughts were invaded by a putrid and nerve-wrecking scent.

It was them…

The fan girls…

He saw a couple of beady eyes stare at him and in annoyance, he made his bleed red, his markings grown larger and ragged, and made his fangs double in size. His demonic powers emanated from his very pores, and his hair twisted and turned like a tornado of silver around him. Basically he was just making a tease transformation, to scare them away. And he thanked all gods it worked.

After that incident he hurried and finished his patrol before meeting up with his father and brother on the renaissance meadow. He transformed in an orb of light and shot off into the sky, a few minutes later he landed on the meadow, his father already there. And by the scent, Inuyasha was a few minutes from arriving. Inuyasha landed in a loud thud in front of them.

"Did you two find anything off?" Taisho asked. "No." was Sesshomaru's answer. Inuyasha was a bit hesitant," There were a few demons at the border; I finished them off with the wind scar…but they smelled strange…unnatural…almost…as if they had been made by someone."

Taisho frowned, and Inuyasha took something out of his sleeve, it was wrapped in paper. He threw it at Taisho and he caught it. His dad unwrapped it, to see a piece of fleshed, he sniffed it somewhat and frowned," You're right…it does smell strange." He covered it and threw it to Sesshomaru who opened it and also took a whiff.

"This flesh…it is artificial…it has been created by someone." He said. "All right…we'll have to keep a look out for that…Inuyasha tomorrow I want you to get Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and Sango. See if you can find something else."

"Sesshomaru take Koga and his wolves, I want to know exactly what the hell this is, and who it came from." Both boys nodded in agreement, but before they left, Sesshomaru released his poison and the piece of flesh was reduced to dust. By the time they were done, the sun was going down.

He went straight up to his room, showered and laid down to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was annoyed the girl had been ignoring him not even bothering to look his way once. Sesshomaru's gaze followed the girl, his hot and intense gaze burned holes into his back.

Rin smirked, the silver haired boy was staring at her hatefully, probably because she punched him and has been ignoring him. She turned to look at him, lips set in a straight line, eyes glaring straight back at him, and had an expression that said," what the hell do you want?"

His golden eyes got tinted with a surprised look for half a second before glaring back, full throttle. She let a smirk grace her lips, and then turned her back on him. She pretended listened intently Mrs. Rein. Key word: pretended. Mrs. Rein was a black dog- demon, meaning she was only a level lower than Sesshomaru, making her very powerful, and a force not to be reckoned with.

She was instructing the ways to block attacks; Rin began scribbling a drawing on her notebook instead of taking notes. In it was a rainbow of dark colors, and blended in it, was a shadowy figure. "Ms. Inuzuka, would you please come down here?" Rin looked up annoyed, but put her notebook down, and went to her side.

"Good…now can you tell me, what the main defense position is?" Rin merely stared at her. The teacher got an annoyed look," What is it girl, cat got your tongue?" Amusement filled Rin's eyes, and she gave a small smile. The teachers eyes widened in shock," You are mute?" Rin nodded. The teacher cleared her throat," Well then…that is something I didn't know."

"Kagome, can you tell me?" Kagome looked up at the teacher," The taihenjutsu." The teacher nodded in approval, the teacher looked at Rin," Go sit down," the teacher then murmured softly," human probably cant even fight." All the demons laughed, unknown to them Rin heard it crystal clear. Rin gave a tiny smirk; those idiots had no idea who they were messing with.

She didn't mind though, she preferred it that way, however if it was truly necessary for her to defend herself and Hana she would. "Okay class starting in two weeks, you will be paired up with a partner. You will know who when it is posted." With that she began handing out tests.

XxX One week later XxX

Rin sat alone eating lunch under the shade of a tree. No one bothered her, no one cared, and if rumors spread she didn't care so everything was cool. She held up a chip to her head and Hana took it and ate it. Grabbing another plate she cut her sandwich in half and put the plate next to her. Hana jumped down, and with as much manner as a human, bit off a piece and chewed it. Rin then felt those golden eyes back on her, with a ghostly smile; she turned her head and met them.

She gave an amused look, and arched her eyebrow. His golden eyes narrowed into cat like slits, a tug at her sleeve made her look away. It was Hana, she whined softly and Rin poured some water on her plate, Hana barked gratefully and drank.

Rin stood up picking up her trash and threw it away, with that; she walked away Hana walking at her side.

She walked inside the school and headed for the next class. When she arrived she noticed how large and green the field was, almost immediately she spotted a young dog demon. He looked positively ruthless, with sharp, spiked brown hair, sharp nose, narrowed black eyes, and lethal taloned hands.

Next to him stood another dog demon that looked almost exactly like him except in an older version and with blonde hair and green eyes. Rin shook her head and smiled, the young dog demon looked at her and his gaze softened. He walked over to her, and, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently," Hey." The other dog demon did the same thing," Hello daughter." Rin's gaze softened and she mimicked their gestures.

The other demon ruffled Hana's neck fur, in a playful gesture, and Hana nipped his hand gently.

"We came to check on you, I see your fine. I'm very relieved." The young demon said. "Do you doubt your sister's ability to survive on her own, Dai?" The young demon shook his head,"Nope, but I still worry. Sorry to cut this short but we gotta go, your teacher is almost here and we don't want to get you in trouble."

With that both of them disappeared. Rin shook her head, Dai and Yuren. They weren't really blood, but they took her into their clan a two ago and within that short time, a close bond had been formed. She had survived on her own with Hana for seventeen years, and had never spoken to anyone.

"You there!" she turned to see a hawk demon approach her. "Oh it's just you Rin." The Hawk demon said. Rin bowed her head slightly, and gave gentle smile. Mr. Chiyo was the only teacher she actually liked along with Mrs. Keira; Hana liked them too probably because they were the only ones who respected her. The hilarity of the situation is that both of those teachers were mated to each other.

The bell rang, and Rin's smile disappeared. She merely got her book bag, and walked inside the lockers; she opened it and stuffed it inside. She then walked outside again; some of the boys were there already, including that silver haired dog demon. Rin was a bit tired; she had been up all night practicing her shuriken.

She was thrown a fake metal sword, and she gave the teacher a weirded out expression. He smiled apologetically at her," You don't have a sword, and today we're doing some exercises." Rin nodded knowingly.

XxX later that day XxX

She had a bruised arm and rib, a few cuts and her hair was completely disheveled. She sat at the base of a tree, that stupid sword was no good. She needed her other sword; Hana released a low deep howl that echoed throughout the forest. Around twenty minutes later Dai showed up with a sword slung around his shoulder.

"Sorry Rin, Totosai took a little longer than we expected, but your sword is honed and looks better than ever." Rin nodded and stood up, Dai let lose a feral growl," Who did this?" Rin placed a hand on his chest and he relaxed. "Sorry, I just hate to see you hurt, and you know that."

She smiled gently, and took the sword from him. She tied the belt around her waist, she looked him in the eye and he nodded slightly," I'll leave you for your business, come visit soon." With that he jumped off into the trees disappearing from sight. She concentrated her energy into her hand a whishing eerie blue aura appeared around it. She placed it on her bruised rib, and cuts.

They healed and she stood up, she took out her kunai and began throwing them at targets, out of thirty throws she missed only one by three centimeters. She practiced everyday, intensely, honing, sharpening her skills, and tuning in with nature. She could hit a blind spot without even trying, but it had taken her years to perfect it. Now she was trying a more complex method of her unique use of chakra.

She was practicing the Rasengan and Chidori, in one combination, but it was complex as well as it brought some level of pain. The jutsus she used belonged to her fathers and mothers and those before them. But now she was the only one left with knowledge on how to use ninjustsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu from her clan's ancient time.

Deciding that she practiced enough on that jutsu she began practicing walking on water, and climbing walls and trees, as well as her high jumping. Finally sweaty, dirty, hungry and stinky she stopped her training. She called Hana over who was panting with exertion, she took them over a hot spring were they bathed, Rin didn't have a home but she did have her own cloth and way of finding food. After changing she did her homework, and climbed on tree and was instantly obscured by brambles. She fell asleep on the tree; Hana nestled securely in her arms.

XxX one week laterXxX

AP: "Good morning juniors! Today is a day to be excited! You will be partnered up today!" There were several whoops and nervous chatter. Everyone was eager to know who their partners would be. Rin didn't particularly care…but she was intrigued.

Finally it was fourth period, the period everyone was waiting for. There was excited talk all around, and finally, Ms.Rein came in.

"All right, everyone quiet down and we'll began!" the silence was immediate. The partner choosing was important because not only would the demon/ anything else, you were partnered with, would be your partner for the rest of the year, including next year too, they would probably be the demon you stuck with as partners for the rest of your days. It was common knowledge, most partners never separated when high school ended they usually stuck together. But there were partners that did separate because they didn't care to have such a close bond.

"Okay then, before I begin you will stay quiet and wait to moan or complain or whoop with joy when I'm done." without waiting for response she began,

"Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Miroku and Sango, yes that includes Kirara too"

"Jakotsu and Bankotsu."

"Shippo and Sotan."

"Koga and Ayame."

"Hakkaku and Ginta."

"Sesshomaru and Rin that includes Hana."

"Naraku and Kagura."

"Kohaku and Kanna."

When she was done she looked up to see the wide-eyed teenagers that had not been what they expected.

Not. At. All.

Miroku was grinning while Sango had a horrified expression. Kagura was screeching and Naraku was lying with a cap over his face, and looked like he was asleep.

Koga had an unsure expression; he knew Ayame since they were pups but never really talked to her. Ayame had a look full of relief, and a bit of shyness.

Inuyasha and Kagome both held a disbelieving but happy gaze, since they both liked each other. They had a very rough start at first but they were way past that.

Shippo had a happy grin, glad to be with his girlfriend. Sotan was grinning happily, and hugging Shippo.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other before giving a wink and looking away.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked happy as can be which confused everyone, who originally thought the two brothers would have thrown a fit.

Kohaku and Kanna were currently sitting next to each other, Kohaku totally at ease next to girl that gave everyone the creeps.

Rin now held an amused expression at everyone's reaction; she glanced at Sesshomaru who was currently glaring at her with a look of evil pleasure. She gave a small shudder, but returned to look at her drawing. Hana was currently locked in a glaring contest with Sesshomaru lips pulled back in a snarl and electric blue eyes alight with dislike.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in response, but looked away.

XxX after School XxX

Rin gave a smirk, the boy was following her. She glanced back, and looked forward again.Now how the question was, how do you throw a powerful dog demon of you're trail? The answer, you can't.

She stopped walked and turned around waiting for the boy to appear, and he did a few seconds after she stopped. He glared at her, and she glared back, she narrowed her eyes slightly. She begun giggling then before she winked at him, then turned around and begun to walk away. He stared at her in mild shock, did she just wink at him?

Aperently so.

What was up with her?

He stopped her by jumping forward and in front of her,"Do you know how to use a sword properly?" he asked her. Looking at the sword on her back. Rin smiled again, and gave him a look that said,"What do you think?"

"Tomorrow you will come with me, I want to see the level of skill you have on the sword." Rin smirked and her eyes filled with sarcasm, before she bowed to him. Grinning smugly she passed him and walked away.


	2. New chappy up soon!

Ok I rechecked this story and I got confused when the chapter just cut off

Ok I rechecked this story and I got confused when the chapter just cut off. I began thinking if I was imagining things and the missing parts were on the second chapter I was working on. So I went back and checked, but no. Apparently the Word I had saved none of the changes I had made, and I loaded the wrong one, so I went back reloaded it and uploaded the correct and edited version.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hope you like it bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin almost had a laughing fit, but decided against it. Really her teachers were too funny; Mr. Chiyo was currently locking in a match with the Famous Koga, known well for his speed. But Koga was losing, Chiyo was far older than him and more experienced.

Mr. Chiyo was a hawk demon with piercing brown-red eyes, his hair was cropped short past his ears, and he had soft brown hair, he was also the same age as Sesshomaru's father. His ears were pointed and his nose was sharp, he had unusual rosy cheeks, and had laugh lines around his mouth. He had taloned hands, he stood straight and proud at 5'9, about two inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood at a proud six feet and three inches.

Koga was just throwing flying kicks, and making deep trenches in the ground, he managed to land a few kicks here an there but nothing to do damage.

The teacher finally just caught his foot and slammed him into the ground, back first. Rin only gave a ghostly smile, she wasn't as impassive as Sesshomaru but she came dangerously close to it. The teacher sighed," All right, next up Sesshomaru." He glanced up and almost cringed. "Lovely…" he murmured.

The point of this exercise was that the student had to take down the teacher in a five- minute period of time, and Sesshomaru was not well known for holding back. He was more of a "Get out of my way or suffer the consequences." Type of guy. The teacher knew it, the students knew it, his friends knew it, Rin didn't know it. Sesshomaru stood up, and walked over in front of him.

"Right." The teacher said, he got into a defensive position. His right foot stretched out a bit in front of him and he kept his right foot a bit back, his muscles were tense and his knees a bit bent so he was ready to dodge anything. Sesshomaru stood there completely straight and lifted up his hand. His hand glowed an eerie green and as fast as snake a long green whip emanated from both of his index and middle finger.

He struck at the teacher who dodged it skillfully and blocked it with a small knife. Sesshomaru tired of using that attack and jumped at the teacher, the teacher side stepped him and grabbed his arm, however that's what Sesshomaru wanted to happen. He twisted the teachers arm to his back and swiped his feet throwing him off balance. However Chiyo was ready for that, Sesshomaru's dad had done that a million times to him.

The teacher swung his feet forward, like he was on a swing, and freed his arm; he was in back of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly turned and both men were about to throw punches. "Time!" the helper yelled. Both men dropped their arms and took a step back. He walked over to where the rest of the class stood.

"Next up Kagura," The teacher said. Kagura stood up, and walked over swiftly. Kagura stood in front of him. "All right." Kagura opened her fan and raised it. She swiped it down, and blades shot off heading straight towards him. Chiyo jumped and ducked each one, he charged forward, and zigzagged, he was next to Kagura within seconds. Kagura jumped back quickly and sent one large blade towards him, he ran straight towards it and side-stepped it in the last second. Kagura was then back first into the ground. "Four minutes and forty-five seconds!"

Kagura grinned and said,"Heh, no one will beat that." The exams continued all period.

Inuyasha- 2 minutes and fifty seconds.

Kagome- 2 minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

Ayame- 3 minutes and fifty seconds.

Miroku – two minutes and fifty-five seconds.

Sango- three minutes and forty-five seconds

Hakakku- two minutes

Ginta – two minutes and five seconds

Naraku- three minutes and fifty-eight seconds.

Kohaku- two minutes and fifty-five seconds

Kanna – three minutes

Bankotsu – three minutes

Jakotsu – two minutes and fifty-five seconds.

He sighed," All right, that's it for today." He was interrupted," What about the girl over there?" Koga yelled. Chiyo turned his gaze to the girl with the dog on her head. "Rin?" the girl with the now electric blue eyes turned to look at him. "Sorry, if everyone does it so do you." She gave a quiet sigh and stood up; she kicked off her shoes and socks and rolled up her sleeves.. Her hands were wrapped in a white bandage like cloth, winding around her palm and to a few inches under her elbow. A murmur of interest rippled throughout those who sat on the benches. She walked forward gracefully, electric eyes completely bored.

She went to stand in front of him. She gave a low whistle, and Hana jumped of, she gave a small _woof._ Rin looked at her, and then to him questioningly. "Lets see how this goes with just you and me; we'll try sparring with Hana later." Hana gave another bark and walked over to the people sitting on the bench with as much grace as Rin. Rin looked at him again," All right, let's just get this over with." Chiyo looked very hesitant, and a murmur of giggles and barks of laughter rose from the benches," This is why humans are pathetic and useless; they have no strength and no speed." Rin turned and gave Koga a wicked smile, electric blue eyes sparkling in amusement. The wolf-demon visibly cringed against the smile.

Rin turned to look at Chiyo again," All right then let's do this." Rin shot forward leaving only dust where she once stood; she was in front of Chiyo faster than any human he'd seen run. She jumped into the air extremely fast and her foot flew out in a kick, the teacher barely blocked it. She landed and her fist went forward. The teacher blocked it by grabbing it in his hand; she could almost see him wince. His fist went forward and she caught it in her free hand, now Rins hand was being held by his and hers by his.

She opened her fist and slid it skillfully through the inside of his arm, she grabbed his wrist and her knee went up, her heel hit him directly on the chest, and he took a step back. She put her hand on his neck and threw him to the ground face first. His hand shot out and he flipped back onto his feet.

He stood there a bit shocked,"_ This level of skill…is nothing to be ignored."_ He silently thought to himself. He shot forward like a bullet and was in back of her in seconds he grabbed her arm and twisted it in back of her, his leg hit the back of her knees. But her leg lifted up an hooked in back of his leg, she pulled and he was thrown of balance, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, and without even him feeling her weight back flipped over him and behind him. He twisted back she caught his fist in her hand. "Time!" the blown-away student aid said. Rin put her hands on her thighs and gave a bow.

She then walked over to her things giving a quick hand-signal Hana jumped on head. She put on her socks and then slipped into her RED black shoes. She rolled down her sleeves and brushed herself off. She reached into pocket and with her thumb flicked the small quarter sized honey comb. Hana caught it and chewed it happily.

Rin then went and sat at the bleacher, waiting for his instructions. "Ryuzaki?" The student aid looked up," Yes, Mr. Chiyo?" Chiyo finished drinking his water," How long?" The student aid looked down at the board again," Five minutes."

"Rein?" The martial arts teacher, had a pleased look on her face," At least one student pays attention in my class." She murmured. The bell rang, and the students shot off not waiting for the teacher's dismissal. Rin sat there and Sesshomaru stared at her for a bit before standing up. He walked past her brushing her arm slightly. As he passed Rin gave him a wolfish grin and he past her with a small smirk that said clearly,"_ You have_ _idea who you're messing with." _ She stood up after him and walked inside, she opened her locker and went to her next class, and rumors were flying already. "_Jeez news spreads faster than wildfire here." _She thought silently.

She sighed and walked to her next class silently. She hoped his day would come to an end soon.

Sure enough her wish was granted and the dismissal bell rang, the doors slammed open and there was a stampede as kids ran out, jumping way over the trees or some ran off. Other, used their weapons to fly or had gear that helped them fly.

She stayed behind and made sure to leave her scent. That dog would track her today, she knew it. She walked forward and saw silver; she smirked and shot off into the forest

She sprinted feeling his presence behind her, she knew he was behind her, tensing up her legs, she felt them coil like springs. In a burst of speed she shot forward like a bullet, grabbed on to a tree, and hid in a bramble while a shadow clone ran ahead.

He was coming closer, he was in view, she swung down and her lips met his. It was a brief touch of lips, before she swung up and jumped down, to look at the angry looking demon lord.

The humor was clear in her eyes, and she was giving him a full-out smile, that could take someone's breath away. He merely stared in awe at the beautiful smile, before his brain jump started. He became furious, she had dared kiss him!

"_Oh quit moping_." His eyes widened in mute shock. "You speak." Rin smiled,"_ No, I merely gave you a gift; I can't be your partner and not be able to communicate with you." _He gave a low growl," Was kissing me part of your gift?"

"_No, I thought you might rather it had been done pleasantly rather than the ugly way." _He raised an eyebrow in question.

"_You'd have to drink my blood." _His eyes widened. _"By the way you needn't speak out loud if you wish to speak to me, we can communicate by mind, and don't worry I respect your privacy I will only hear what you want me to hear." _

"_Ugly stuck up mutt." _A new voice called out, it was rather childish and young_._

"_Hana! Watch your mouth!" _Rin scolded_. _

"_Hana?" Rin _was tuning out Hana for the moment._ "Yes, this is the way Hana and I speak to each other." _

"_Hn."_ He turned away, "_Tomorrow." _

"_Agreed." _

Sesshomaru stood alone on the meadow, that damn woman! She had bewitched him! He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he had had a taste of her, it was pleasant and unique, something he, grudgingly, wanted to have again. And the way her lips felt, so soft and gentle, and even under the brief touch her scent lingered on his lips, and it was so alluring.

His eyes were an unusual warm liquid honey-gold, her scent relaxed him in a way no other had. Finally deciding to call it a day he went back to his house.


	4. IMPORTANT not a stupid message

Alrighty everyone first off I'd like to start that I have not been faithful to my stories as a good author should be. And second I wish to reassure everyone I'm not giving up on them. But since entering high school, I've realized my stories are in need of MAJOR editing, plot tweaking, and organization.

Because frankly they are going nowhere.

Second, I'd like to say though I'm glad for your support and kind reviews, it's time for a wake up call, I'd also like some critique to improve my stories. I don't mean flames; I mean real critique that will HELP me not put me down.

Also my beta will be gone for a few months so I do apologize ahead of time for any minor mistakes or major mistakes that I miss. And if you see one to point it out.

Another thing, I will be cutting down my computer time to make way for serious studying, which means less editing time. So I must resign myself to tell you to please have patience with me, as of now I'm not sure if I'm taking down the stories to edit them or leaving them up and replacing them with the new chapters.

Also I'm thinking of taking down the lemons, I might or might not repost them, I'm unsure. Why? I feel just a tad bit uncomfortable about them.

Also I IMPLORE, not demand, my readers to please read through the entire message below, because it surprises me how many people are ignorant or don't even CARE about the things I'm going to state below. I know fanfiction is to enjoy yourselves and you don't want this pelted at you but as of recently I feel it necessary to spread the word and help somehow, and if even only two of you read it, it might help.

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.

I'd like to say this to everyone please, please recycle whenever possible. Especially bottles, bags, and paper. Do you realize so much of our shit is going into the ocean it killing coral reefs? Which means *gasp* fishies without home which = to them dying.

DO you also realize that bags take at least, and I'm talking about small grocery bags people, 100 years to decompose? If not 150? I urge any pet owners out there to buy, in fact anyone to buy biodegradable bags.

**The Benefits**

**Less landfill.** Inside regular trash bags, even your fruit scraps will more likely mummify than ever decompose.

**Solid durability. **Even though biobags degrade in as few as 10 days (that's in a municipal compost), they're surprisingly strong.

**Comparable pricing.** A pack of biodegradable or recycled trash bags might cost $1 more than a box of the usual suspects, but it's still affordable.

_**CAT OWNERS**_: • Try litter made from recycled newspapers. The paper absorbs just as well as conventional clumping litter, but this approach helps the environment by reusing resources. Two great brands are Yesterdays News and Good Mews.

• Another great option is litter made from reclaimed wood. Sawdust that would normally end up in landfills is concentrated without the use of dangerous chemicals to produce environmentally safe litter. Two brands are Nature's Earth and Catfresh.

**Tips: At the end of the school year instead of throwing all your papers away why don't you try throwing them in the recycling bin. If everyone who read this did that, can you imagine how much paper you're saving and how many trees you're saving? **

If you want more tips your welcome to contact me at any time, you warmly welcome to. I also recommend for those of you who have TV to watch Stuff Happens, the show basically tells you how you can save energy, recycle, and reduce pollution in a fun way. (No I'm not trying to advertise.)

Another thing for any High Schoolers, I recommend if you don't have one to start a Green Club. No it won't make you look stupid, in fact it's very popular in my school, but so many high schools don't have one.

The club basically organizes methods for recycling like say they talk with their local recycling company, get bins at place them around the school, and take boxes to classes for paper. I know it doesn't sound like a lot of fun, but it actually is, especially after school when you go around collecting the recyclables, and you could also decorate the bins.

I say this **not **to demand or guilt you into it, but encourage you to begin to practice these things. Adults and environmentalists don't repeat these things to us over and over and over to annoy us, but because their trying INFORM us, so we can help ourselves and our environment.

And it surprises me that a lot of people don't recycle because they think they'll be viewed as environmental freaks. That's not true your just helping improve out way of life and you should be proud of that. Another thing is because a lot of people think, _Ah well, let other people handle this, what's one bottle in the trash going to do? _

Yeah? Really? How many bottles do you think are thrown away from people thinking the same way and in the U.S alone?

3 million. Every. Single. Freakin. Day.

NOT COOL MAN. That's fuckin insane.

_I don't mean to sound like a teacher but now, especially in this time we have to start getting resourceful. We have to stop putting these things off, we as the future generation need to keep the earth healthy for our children. People need to understand, this isn't a game, this is serious. _

Thank you to everyone who bothered to actually read all of this, and ask you not be annoyed with me or even irritated, but even if I lose half of my readers over this it's worth it because at least those readers KNOW now. That's all I want.

Until Later, Domi.


End file.
